Nagao Shimura
Nagao Shimura (志村長尾, Shimura Nagao) is a shinobi of Konohagakure created by Sir Aether and a member of the Shimura clan. Background Two years before the start of the PreGen story, at the age of 9, Nagao's mother Maeda Shimura and older brother Kotarō fell ill. Not long after Maeda died and Kotarō recovered, though a rumor started that his father Takeda Shimura killed Maeda. Because of this, Nagao hates his younger brother Kotarō and blames him for his mother's death. At some point after the death of his mother, Nagao and Nakamura got into a fight with Kotarō. The exact details of the fight remain unknown but it ended with Nakamura knocked out and Nagao having his eye and several teeth damaged by a rock. Personality Despite his young age, Nagao is a very serious person and does not like it when people joke around too much. He is also very competitive, often incorporating challenges with others into his training. Unlike his older brother Nakamura, Nagao is more willing to take risks, based on a hunch if he feels something isn't right. Like Nakamura, Nagao has a deep hatred of his brother Kotarō, who he blames for the death of his mother. This hate has on several occasions caused him to fight Kotarō, and on one occasion, he even tried to kill him. Appearance Nagao possess fair skin, green eyes, and neat black hair that parts more to the right side of his head than his left. After loosing his left eye in a fight with Kotarō, Nagao began to wear a black eye-patch over it. He also wore a green mask over his mouth when not in battle, violet bracelets and a necklace with a blue colored crystal on it. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit of that time complete with a blue forehead protector and a pocket-less flak jacket. He also carries a Fūma Shuriken on his back. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Like his brothers, Nagao is utilizes Wind Release, being capable of exhaling vacuum based attacks in the form of compressed disks of wind. If needed, he could create a larger variant that is capable of cutting through an entire tree. He could also employ chakra flow on shuriken in order to turn them into lethal fan blades. Shurikenjutsu Despite his young age, Nagao was highly skilled in shurikenjutsu, being capable of the Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation technique, which allowed him to store ninja tools inside his bracelets and then could draw them by touching the bracelets. Because of this, Nagao could easily throw a volley of shuriken or kunai at the opponent before they could even react. Stats Story Team Meeting Arc After a training session, Nagao hears from Nakamura that his older brother Kotarō is being deployed to the Land of Wind. Deciding to go "see him off" at the gate, Nagao begins to insult Kotarō the moment he sees him, causing an argument between the three brothers. As Kotarō leaves with his team, Nagao begins to laugh to himself, finding the idea of Kotarō being sent off to war funny. Team Training Arc Trivia * Nagao is a PreGen OC created by Sir Aether as part of a joint project to fill out the Second Shinobi World War era. * According to the databook(s): ** Nagao's hobby is knife throwing. ** Nagao wishes to fight Sakumo Hatake ** Nagao's favorite food is udon noodles with fresh vegetables while his least favorite is onigiri with turkey filling. ** Nakamura's favorite phrase is "" () Quotes * (To Nakamura) "He is being deployed to the Land of Wind. If we are lucky he'll get poisoned and be brought home in a body bag." References *The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. Category:DRAFT